


'till i forget my name

by archieknight



Series: Kandreil Ficlets [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Era, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieknight/pseuds/archieknight
Summary: this is.... literally just... filth(title from cliff's edge by hayley kiyoko)





	'till i forget my name

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Kevin asked, pressing quick, breathy kisses to Neil’s neck. He could taste the soap on his skin from his shower and feel water droplets on his lips.   
Neil sighed contently, “I’ve waited long enough, Kevin.” 

It seemed the years ago that Neil had been in the dorm room kissing, but he also felt a world away from the crying, bleeding mess he was in Baltimore. The way his scars stung when he pushed forward to kiss Kevin reminded him, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge them.

“Andrew?” Kevin turned to him in question. 

His lips were pursed and his face blank in thought, he examined Neil. He knew he was thinking about Neil’s scars, unsure of whether he was ready physically. He stepped forward, ghosting his fingers over the burn on Neil’s cheek and trailing his gaze to Neil’s scarred hand. Then he looked into Neil’s eyes. And he was sure Andrew could see right through him. It felt good for that not to be a bad thing.

“Yes or no?” He asked.

“Yes,” Neil replied. His mouth hung open stupidly with want, he wished Andrew would get the memo and kiss him. But he just kept staring into his eyes until he was on his knees. Neil sucked in a sharp breath and when his eyes fluttered back open, Kevin was by him, running his hands through his damn, matted hair. He kissed Neil softly.

Andrew was rubbing Neil overwhelmingly slow and placing small kisses along his hip down to his thigh. Neil’s breathing was uneven and struggling, heavy with anticipation and hoarse with need. Kevin wrapped an arm over Neil, holding his head at both sides. “You’re okay, baby,” he whispered. He was looking Neil dead in the eyes and Neil was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

“Ask, don’t tell, Kevin,” Andrew warned. Neil could feel his breath on his skin.

“I’m okay,” Neil told him.

Andrew took this as a green light and took Neil in his mouth. He heard the beginning of a moan, cut off by Kevin kissing him. He took it slow, not wanting to push Neil too far after everything he’d been through. He looked up to see Neil and Kevin, not kissing but foreheads and noses touching. 

Neil was biting his lip, holding back groans and eyelids drooping. Kevin’s mouth was hanging open as he stared down at Andrew, completely mesmerised. It occured to Andrew how pretty they looked together. Neil’s pale, freckled and scarred skin against Kevin’s, tan and untarnished. Their wet, pink lips breathing into each other. Kevin’s hand in Neil’s hair. He tried not to stare.

He let himself close his eyes and suck Neil’s dick, as slowly as he could without Neil whining. He ran his hands up Neil’s thighs, dropping off to grab at Kevin. When Andrew gripped Kevin’s cock through his sweatpants, his breath hitched by where he was kissing Neil’s neck. Neil smiled to himself upon hearing the noise, knowing they were both gone.

He pulled off Neil and stood up, immediately falling forward to kiss him. He avoiding grabbing Neil’s burned cheek and put his hand into his hair, where his fingers intertwined with Kevin’s. He felt Kevin bend down and kiss his neck before whispering, “Bed. Before you make his legs give way.” He sighed a laugh with his words, his warm breath casting down Andrew’s neck. 

They stumbled onto Neil’s bed, which was way too narrow for them all to fit but they’d make do. Andrew kneeled at the edge when the other two fell onto it, their lips not parting even as they did. Neil panted when they eventually came up for air, “I want to- wha- can I blow you?” 

Kevin ran his hand tenderly down Neil’s jaw, lips twitching faintly. “Yeah?” He made sure. 

Neil nodded, pushing on Kevin’s shoulders to turn them round so he was kneeling over him. He looked a little lost. He cupped Kevin’s face in his hands and hunched down to kiss him again hastily before he shuffled down to pull his sweatpants down. He ran his hand over the outline of Kevin’s boner, then pulled the boxers down too. 

Neil understood now why his mother warned him against these kinds of things. It was all-consuming and overwhelming. The rush it gave him felt all kinds of dangerous. But he’d never imagined it’d be happening with two boys who made him feel so safe. He didn’t ever think there’d be someone who fit him so well, just that there were too many pieces missing. He was unsurprised he needed two of them. 

He kissed Kevin’s hips like Andrew had down to him, then took his cock in his hand. He looked up at Kevin, who bit his lip and nodded down at him. He wrapped his lips around Kevin’s cock, sucking on the tip. Slowly, he tried going down further. He could feel the stretch in his mouth but it wasn’t enough to pull at the scars on his cheeks.

“He likes it fast, if you can do that,” Andrew muttered, moving so he was closer to Neil. He ghosted a hand over Neil’s shoulder, enough to made him shiver even though he felt like he was on fire.

Neil bobbed his head up and down on the tip of Kevin’s cock, holding the rest with his hand. Kevin outright moaned, “like that.”

Neil felt Andrew kiss the back of his neck gently, trailing more down his spine as he ran a hand up the back of his thigh. He stopped. “Yes or no?” He asked.

Only pulling off Kevin for a minute, he breathed, “Yes.”

Neil’s whole body jolted when Andrew’s tongue came into contact with his asshole- it was strange and made his stomach feel tighter, but Andrew ran a reassuring hand up his back to steady him. Andrew started flicking his tongue over Neil’s hole quicker, making him moan around Kevin’s cock.

Kevin watched Neil move, biting hip lip and furrowing his brow his he was concentrating. He kind of was, mostly focused on not coming right then and there. He could see Neil’s eyes flutter open and closed under his mess of hair. He could see his lips shiny with spit and precum. He could see Andrew’s face buried inbetween Neil’s asscheeks. 

It was fucking blissful.

Andrew’s hands glided from Neil’s back to around his stomach, “One finger, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil replied.

As Andrew pushed one slick finger into Neil, he lost all coherence. High-pitched noises creaked out of him as he screwed his eyes shut, muttering encouragements of “yes, yes.” So Kevin sat up and grabbed his discarded sweatpants to take out a packet of lube and a condom. 

He threw them onto the bed beside Andrew before kneeling by Neil. He arched down to kiss Neil, who pushed back into his lips desperately. He ran his hand through Neil’s hair and said close to his lips, “Think you can take another?” 

“Yeah,” he said through heavy breaths. Kevin kissed him again sweetly.

He opened the lube and squirted some onto his index finger. He re-adjusted his knees onto the side of the bed and rubbed it onto Neil’s hole when Andrew pulled out. He pushed his finger back in, letting Kevin put his in too. He locked eyes with Kevin, who just pulled him in for a kiss. 

Neil shocked himself with the noise he made. Kevin was pushing into Neil at the same time Andrew was pulling out, the rhythm made Neil go limp. His head buried in the mattress as Andrew and Kevin worked him open. 

When they both pulled out, Neil whined. Kevin stroked his hair, “Baby, you want Andrew to fuck you?” He asked. Hearing him say those words felt unreal, he looked up at him wide-eyed and fucked out. 

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned.

Andrew pulled his jeans and boxers half-way down his thighs, pulling out his cock to put the condom on. “Turn around,” he ordered, hand on Neil’s hip. 

Neil flipped himself onto his back, heart racing with anticipation. Andrew’s fingertips traced up his torso, over his scars like they weren’t even there. Then he lifted Neil slightly from the small of his back. He pushed into Neil unrushed and undemanding. Hand flat on his chest as his did. Neil grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Thrusts gradual and deliberate, Andrew fucked Neil while Kevin pressed hard, wet kisses to Neil’s neck and collarbones. Kevin murmured encouragement into Neil’s ear, “Yeah, you’re so beautiful. You look so good getting fucked,” he ran a finger along Neil’s split lip, “So pretty.”

Andrew wanted to roll his eyes, because not so long ago Kevin was too awkward to say dick in front of Andrew. Now he was saying filthy things that were even getting to him. His words dissipated into moans when Neil grabbed Kevin’s cock and jerked it in time with Andrew’s thrusts.

Neil was sure he could stay like this forever, floating. His eyes were rolling back in his head as Andrew pressed deeper into him. He came before he could realise he was, his orgasm rolled through his whole body like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Waiting until Neil came down to pull out, Andrew moved to kiss him gently. He didn’t even scowl when Neil smiled goofily through the kiss. His hair was pointing stupidly in all directions, blue eyes smiling droopily. He looked like he was 100 feet above the world, untouchable, invincible. He pushed a clump of auburn hair away from Neil’s face, kissing his forehead.

It was a small, soft gesture that no one other than Kevin would have expected from Andrew. He may be volatile and brutal, but never during sex. 

Kevin lurched up to kiss Andrew. It felt as natural as breathing; Kevin’s tongue in his mouth, his hand around Kevin’s dick, pushing against each other desperately. Andrew held Kevin at the waist, keeping him a few comfortable inches back, just enough space to jerk their dicks together between them. A few messy strokes later, they both came.

Neil didn’t notice who came first, but not for lack of paying attention. He watched the way Andrew’s face froze when he was getting close, looking into Kevin’s eyes, which fluttered down when he came. He was fixated on the way Kevin shook when he came, Andrew holding him still at the waist. 

When their orgasms faded, Kevin flopped down next to Neil. He wrapped an arm around him and buried his head in Neil’s neck. Neil took a deep breath, the smell of Kevin’s hair tickling his nose. “Andrew doesn’t like this bit,” Kevin murmured into the crook of Neil’s neck. 

Andrew stepped off the bed and tugged his pants back on, leaving his shirt off as his armbands never came off. He turned around, scowling, “I won’t nap with him in the middle of the day, that is his problem.”

Neil hummed, “I could use a nap.”

A short exhale shot from Andrew, like a laugh or a scoff. Whatever it was, it sounded like an auditory eye roll. And whatever it was, Neil ignored it and turned on his side to tangle himself with Kevin. He latched onto the heat that radiated off Kevin’s skin, throwing his arms over his shoulders to pull him closer.

“Thank you for this,” Neil muttered. 

Kevin’s mouth tugged into an unsure smile, “you’re welcome?” He wasn’t sure _thank you_ was the word but it was certainly a very Neil thing to say. So he left it.


End file.
